Souls that Cry
by Sora the Taske
Summary: When Inuyasha is cursed Kagome is forced to stay in the future. There she learns of the Dark Tournament, and of jewel shards that are hidden on the island from Sesshomaru. When Keiko leaves, Yusuke sees an old freind. yk Being edited. CH 6 01-18-09
1. Changing Wind

Sora: The first installment of the redone 'original' chapters.

I'm also making Yusuke and Kagome and all the others their age 17 (because I can, so there!) And because of my limited understanding of Japanese High school I will be using the American version. Sorry. Football will mean soccer in this as well. (Because in pretty much every where but America football is soccer.)

Note: The events of the actual Dark Tournament will not be shown, everyone basically knows what happens. I'll instead show other events that happen at the same time.

Due to my beliefs I will not swear, no matter the fact that the actual character swears. You'll just have to bear with me and my 'substitute' words.

Criticism: see musings in profile.

Standard disclaimer applies to all chapters of this fanfiction.

* * *

Quote: "To be free of pain is to be numb with death." Unknown

* * *

One reason Yusuke hated school (other than his obnoxious teachers) was that the hours seemed to drag on far longer than should be possible. On days like these it seemed twice as bad. That fact was made no better by Kuwabara surpassing the limits in his ability to annoy Yusuke to his breaking point. Already today he had to pound Kuwabara into the pavement five times; it was only second period. 

Sighing, Yusuke made his way through the overcrowded hallways to his next class. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't _that _day, the worst day of the year. Once it was the best day, the day that their fathers had always made good, but than the accident happened and all the joy had vanished, like mist in the morning.

It was thirteen years ago to the exact date, the day they celebrated their birthdays. Yusuke had already turned four and Kagome, his dear friend, would turn four in two more days. Their fathers were best friends and thought it would be a great idea to celebrate their birthdays on the same day, since they were so close together.

The week before the party both of their fathers had to take a business trip; they owned their own company and had to work hard to keep it running. They where supposed to return early in the morning of the day of the party; however it was not to be. Their plane crashed, engine failure was the stated cause, but Yusuke, as the child he had been, had believed it to be something else. Because their fathers were the best, nothing could harm them; nothing could beat them, not even a plane collapsing in a fiery deathtrap.

Yet that was what happened. And on a day that should have held joy, a day for celebration, there was only sadness. It was because of that that his mother became who she was today; a woman who smoked and drank too much, a woman who had forgotten that her child even existed until that fateful day of his death.

Soon after the funeral the Urameshi's moved and the Higurashi's returned to their family shrine. They moved to escape that place of happy memories; to escape all those reminders of what had been. Time passed and he began to fade into a shadow of who he had once been. It was Keiko who had finally broken through his shell. Ironic that it would be Keiko who would once again construct that shell, making it even more impenetrable then it had ever been before.

-

Isn't it strange that when you watch a movie, or a show, that the weather always reflects the characters feelings perfectly and yet in life it is not so? On a day that should be dark clouds and silver rain; there was only bright sunshine and gentle clouds drifting across thee azure sky. The reason for such thinking was walking away, walking away in this brilliant blaze, this all too cheerful atmosphere. Keiko finally broke. She had finally given up. There was only so much any person could handle. Some people handle it better, others have more trouble, but in the end it doesn't matter because their limit will be reached.

Keiko was one of those people who where in the middle; the ones that could bear a good amount of strife before breaking. But she had finally reached her own limit. She wouldn't…she couldn't wait for Yusuke any more. She needed someone who could be there for her now; someone she didn't have to worry about all the time. A someone that he was not.

He spent far too much of his time saving the world; too much time protecting _her_ from his enemies. If he was no longer in her life all that fear would leave. There would no need to protect her, because she would no longer mean any thing to the person those monsters targeted. She would be free, and so would he. He wouldn't be burdened with her weight any more, he would be free from worry. That is what she told herself; what she convinced herself to believe, so she could choose a different path to travel.

And so, as she had once shattered the wall that had sheltered him, she now shattered the soul that had been protected leaving only fragments in its place. In the empty space left behind the wall was once more erected, better, stronger than before. And as he watched her walk away, that cursed sun fading away with her, he shut himself away.

Funny, this was real life, not some movie. It wasn't supposed to rain, not when the sun had been so jubilant only moments before. Maybe it was because he was different, because normal rules never applied to him. Maybe it was simply the sky crying because he could not, because the tears that he would have shed no longer existed in the shattered remains of his soul. And cry the heavens did.

-

Time was an annoyingly vengeful thing. It always won, no matter how you tried to beat it you would always lose. And Kagome was no exception to this particular rule. No, not even she; time-traveler extraordinaire, could escape Time's labyrinth. It truly wasn't fair that she should be forced into the past and then suddenly thrust back into her own world when she had fallen in love with the other.

All that time trying to balance her life had led Kagome to think of one thing and one thing only. Time truly sucked. If there wasn't enough time there was always too much time. There never seemed to be a happy medium. And then there was that whole time paradox thing.

Maybe someday she would be able to understand that cursed thing.

But for the mean time she was home and planned to enjoy those precious few moments with her family…or at least that was the plan.

Kagome stood in front of the fridge, glaring at an innocent peace of paper. Honestly, how could one little inanimate object be so offensive? Easily. It really wasn't the paper; it was more like the tiny black lines that made letters, which made words, that was truly offensive.

Well there went her weekend, no thanks to Souta. For on that ridiculously offensive piece of pressed wood was a note that told her Souta was at the hospital with a broken arm. Gee, way to go. The stupid bozu just had to play goalie in football and catch the dang ball wrong, leading to the untimely demise of his unbroken arm. There was also a scribbled note saying her grandfather was at a priest convention and wouldn't be back all week.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head. Well there wasn't much she could do about that. Humming quietly to herself she went about her 'I just got home from the feudal era' routine. Namely unpacking and getting cleaned.

Once complete she glanced through the mail, slightly hopefully for an actual letter rather than just the regular batch of bills and junk mail. Shifting through the small stack of letters set aside for just her, she tossed several non-important envelopes into the near-by garbage. The rest were letters from the demon friends that had survived to the present day…and nestled among those regular correspondences was a simple letter that made Kagome grin from ear to ear. It had been far too long since she had last heard from her old childhood friend.

Grabbing the letter she plopped down onto the couch and ripped it open. Quickly scanning the crisp white sheet she soon came to realize it wasn't from Yusuke, but rather from his mother, Atsuko. It seemed Yusuke was in need of a good whacking and Atsuko thought she was the best choice to knock some sense into her idiotic boy.

Grinning brightly, Kagome jumped up and grabbed the phone. It had been a year since she had last seen Yusuke, and it was time again to visit their graves.

The gentle ringing continued to viberate in her ear as she waited for someone to answer. Soon a women's ruff voice barked out a gruff 'hello.' Kagome shook her head at her 'aunt's' antics. "Hello, Auntie. I'm just replying to your letter," she waited until the voice on the other lined 'awed' in agreement, "And I think it's a perfect idea. Just detain Yusuke 'till I get there."

* * *

That's it for this chapter; the next should hopefully be out soon. Sorry, not much dialogue, but this was more of a build up chapter so you can know backgrounds and stuff. 

For those who are wondering. Yusuke's and Kagome's dad's deaths are important. Naraku does play a part in this fanfic, but he is not the main bady. It will all tie in eventually.

sorry to those who already read this. . i'm afraid i forgot to check for errors before i posted it. Those should be all fixed now, please tell me if i missed anything.


	2. Forgotten

Sora: Here's the redone chapter two for you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Quote: "A poet once this sentence penned, a man is rich who has a friend- I read it and I thought how true- he must have had a friend like you." Unknown

* * *

It truly is unsettling how something that seems so inconsequential can destroy lives. It was interesting, Kurama mused, how even the strongest of warriors could be turned into a mere shell because of another being. What was truly remarkable about that was the fact that the other being didn't intend to do any damage. 

For weeks Yusuke had been deteriorating, fading into a shell that was barely recognizable as their fire-tempered friend. The cause had to be Keiko, for at first there had been worried glances, small attempts at talking to him. But as the weeks progressed her efforts to make peace with Yusuke became fewer, until they stopped all together. It was at this time that Yusuke reached the point he was at now, the point where he ignored everyone and their attempts to reach him.

It was because of this that Kurama was standing outside of Yusuke's high school, when he'd normally be at his own. The others had decided that he would be the one to talk to Yusuke, something about him having the most patience. Sighing he caught sight of Yusuke's dark hair as he made his way too the gate entrance. An amused look flash through his eyes; Yusuke hadn't even made it past second period. To be truly honest, Kurama was surprised he showed up at school at all.

"Yusuke," He called softly in his low baritone. Yusuke merely glanced up, only long enough to give Kurama one of his darkest glares. This reaction caused Kurama to raise an eyebrow. It had been a long time since he had last been on the receiving side of that particular glare. It was somewhat unnerving. That glare was mainly reserved for Yusuke's greatest enemies.

Shrugging off his unease, Kurama called out again, "Yusuke, please wait." This time Yusuke didn't even respond, he just continued to walk on, eyes straight ahead. Glaring at his friend, Kurama stepped forward and grabbed Yusuke's green-clad arm. That was a mistake. No matter how close you are to a fighter, or even how good of a fighter you are, never ever try to restrain them when they're not right in the head. Yusuke's punch took Kurama by surprise; it was something he had not been expecting. Kurama gazed at his friend, rubbing his jaw, and watched as shock registered on Yusuke's face. Apparently Yusuke hadn't been expecting to throw that punch either.

The silence stretched on as the two friends stared at each other, both unbelieving of what had just happened. "I…" Yusuke started, but couldn't complete as he once again fell into the silence that surrounded them. Seeing this Kurama tried to speak as well, it was, after all, what he came here to do. But before Kurama could even open his mouth a shout of "Idiot!" broke the silence, followed by Yusuke falling forward with the force of the hit that someone had landed on him. Kurama blinked. It was a very rare occasion when anyone could sneak up upon them.

To Kurama's surprise his eye's meet those of a sapphire-eyed young woman. Giving a quick glare in Yusuke's direction, she bowed to Kurama, forcing the surprised Yusuke's head down with her hand; and apologized, "So sorry sir. Please ignore my friend's stupidity. I'm afraid it's an incurable disease." Bowing once again, and a quick, "Please excuse us," she promptly turned, pulling at Yusuke's ear, and disappeared down the street.

Kurama remained in that spot for a few minutes, slowly analyzing what had happened. In the end he could only come up with one conclusion, that, even though he had known Yusuke for some time, he did not know his friend completely. There were still some mysteries that remained about the spirit detective. Shaking his head he turned and started toward his own school. It wasn't surprising in the end that they didn't know everything about Yusuke; he had, after all, never spoken of his own past.

-

"One year," the black-haired girl ranted as she pulled the young man behind her, "One stinking year is all it took to reduce you into this mess? Yesh! If I had known that I would have locked you in an insane asylum years ago!" Yusuke let the young woman pull him along; still trying to figure out how the connection he had with Kagome had stayed strong enough for her to tell that he was in need. When they had been children Kagome had always known where he was and if he needed her help. It was amazing that time and distance hadn't dispelled that ability. As Kagome slowed down to a calmer pace, most of her steam blown off by her rant, Yusuke let one of his rare smiles light up his face. One of those smiles that where rare for even when he was happy…

Sighing, Kagome came to a full stop. Her hand still clasping Yusuke's, she looked straight ahead, not wanting to see that empty expression where life should shine, "You haven't been this bad in years, what happened?" The sadness in her voice was evidence enough for her worry. Yusuke glanced to the side, his eyes full of past regret. "I guess it's really nothing, a relapse perhaps." In response Kagome squeezed his hand and continued forward.

"We should buy something, some flowers at least." Yusuke could only nod. It would be nice to spend some time with his dearest friend, even if the cause for the reunion was the anniversary of their fathers' deaths. "No sunflowers," he grunted, "the Old Man always hated those things." Giggling, Kagome nodded, "Right, no sunflowers."

-

"Have you talked to the detective yet?" That cold voice was the only greeting Kurama got when he arrived home from school. Casting an amused look toward the forbidden-child, Kurama shook his head, "We were…interrupted before I could say anything." The fire-demon gave him a questioning look. "Someone Yusuke seems to know showed up before I could truly say anything." He turned away from the watchful red-eyes and began to put his school things away. "Interesting thing is, she managed to sneak up on us; didn't even notice her till she made her presence known." That caught the small demon's attention. "A human?" his voice spat out in disgust. Kurama merely nodded. Yes, her smell was human, as far as he could tell.

"Do you have any idea who she could be?" the red-eyed demon questioned his friend. At Kurama's negative shake, he pressed, "A possible student or relation to the Old Woman?" Kurama's eyes narrowed in thought, focusing on the sent of the human girl he had just met, than he slowly shook his head, the crimson tresses waving gently. "No," came the quiet voice of the fox, "She had a sent I am not familiar with." Green eyes glanced to the side. "It almost had a holy-power taste to it, like that of a miko, but it was very weak." Shaking his head once again, Kurama slipped out of the room and down the hallway to begin his homework. Leaving behind the black-haired demon to ponder what exactly that meant, to them, and to their detective friend.

-

"That was your friend?" Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at Kagome's shocked face. They were at their fathers' grave. Kagome was kneeling down, her head tilled up as she gaped at her friend, and Yusuke standing, his hands in his pockets, reading the familiar tombstones. Shaking his head, he chuckled once again. "Yes, is it really that shocking?" He asked, giving her an inquiring glance.

She gave him a blank stare. "Frankly, with your attitude, yes it _is_ shocking. However did you gain such a polite, not to mention patient, looking friend?" Kagome asked, recalling the clam way the red-head had reacted to Yusuke's unexpected punch. Not many people could tolerate that. She turned back to the tombstones and gently placed the blue-bell flowers onto the graves, no sunflowers as promised.

Looking to the side, Yusuke sighed. He hated to lie to Kagome, but he couldn't tell Kurama's true story, mainly because that particular story involved demons and stolen treasure, not to mention it really should be Kurama's choice to tell it or not. Instead he opted for a lighter version, hoping Kagome would just leave it at that. "He got into trouble while his mom was in the hospital. Guess you could say I talked some sense into him."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Talked?"

Yusuke growled. "Yes talked, I _am_ capable of that every now and then."

Raven locks waved in response as Kagome shock her head, a smile on her face. "I guess there's hope for you yet." She jumped up and started to walk away, leaving Yusuke standing by the graves of their fathers. His eyes narrowed and, with a shout of 'hey,' he dashed after the retreating girl's back.

As the two disappeared around the corner, a gentle wind blew at the incense they had lighted, causing it to swirl around the headstones, distorting the epitaph.

Beloved fathers:

Time holds not answers.

We are borne to live, and live we shall until our death,

And in death we shall break from time.

* * *

Sora: That's it for now. Please tell me if I missed any errors. And those who've already read this, or are just reading it now, please give me some feedback on how you like, or dislike these chapters. 


	3. Of Demons

Sora: Chapter three, sorry about the wait. School, work, and personal reasons.

* * *

Quote: "Miracles happen, but one must work terribly hard for them." Chaim Weizman

* * *

The restaurant was well known, a five star that many people would reserve tables for months in advanced. It was here that a jean clad Yusuke and casually dressed Kagome entered gathering stares and mutterings. Yusuke glanced around; uncomfortable with all the hostile glances they were receiving. Kagome, on the other hand, merely smiled at the people waiting in line for their turn and walked straight to the front. She grinned brightly at the host, a young black-haired man with startling blue eyes. Yusuke froze; the man was a demon, a strong demon at that. 

"Kagome-dono!" the young demon greeted the girl brightly, "How are you? Are you here to see father?" Kagome shook her head, waving at a few waitresses as they passed by (all of them demons Yusuke noted.) How, Yusuke wondered, did Kagome know all these demons? And how where they even in the human world? "Just a room than?" the demonic boy asked, then proceeded to wave over a waiter standing by the door at Kagome's nod. He turned back to the duo, gathering two menus in one hand. "I won the bet this year," he told Kagome cheerfully, "So I'll be helping you this festival!"

"That's wonderful Ryu-kun," Kagome responded with a gentle smile. The demon's grin grew wider and he wished them a 'good-day' as the waiter showed them out of the crowded front lobby and down a long corridor. Yusuke looked at the carefully constructed building, the gentle designs in the wood and rice-paper screens, and leaned over to Kagome. "What are we doing here again?" he hissed in her ear. He definitely wasn't comfortable in such a high-class place.

Kagome giggled. "Because I'm friends with the owner, he likes me to drop by. Don't worry about being underdressed, Kouga-kun doesn't mind." Her cheerful smile didn't do anything for Yusuke's frazzled nerves. There were just too many dang demons around! (Privately he was wondering why Koenma never sent him to get rid of the lot. Surely such a large gathering of powerful demons would have caught even _his_ notice.) Kagome, seeing her friend's sour look, said, "Calm down Yusuke, no one's going to jump out and attack you! This isn't the type of place that street-fighters go to." Yusuke only mumbled something ineligible and continued to glare that the passing wall.

The room they ended up in was beautifully crafted, dark wooden panels, polished wooden table, and elegantly embroidered cushions. In all, a place Yusuke would never normally enter. Sitting crossed legged on one of the cushions, Yusuke scanned over the menu. Excellent food, if you could afford it, "You sure 'bout this 'Gome?"

She merely rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Yes, Kouga-kun lets me and my family eat for free, and you're practically family. He won't mind." She opened her menu, glancing through the available dishes. "You can ask him yourself, he'll be here in a few minutes." Nodding, Yusuke turned back to his own menu, silently contemplating the chances of this Kouga recognizing him as a Spirit Detective. That certainly wouldn't go over well.

"Kagome-chan!" the sliding door burst open, and a tall demon entered. He was obviously the host's father; the same messy black hair and bright blue eyes. Grinning brightly, the demon collapsed next to Kagome, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Yusuke eyed him warily; this must be the owner, Kouga. A strong demon, that was for sure. "How are you today?"

Snorting, she pushed his arm away. "Perfectly fine, the same as the last time you saw me, you big lummox." Kouga pouted, his eyes turning toward where Yusuke sat. Blinking, Yusuke waited for the 'bomb' to explode. Would the demon just burst it out, as so many others had, or would he be more discreet in consideration of Kagome? Noticing the growing tension, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a jerk Kouga-kun! This is my childhood friend Yusuke."

Kouga nodded and smiled, but his eyes clearly stated that he did not trust the Spirit Detective. "Nice to meet you Yusuke-san," he said, nodding his head, "I trust that you'll take good care of _our_ Kagome-chan while she's with you?" The penetrating blue eyes gazed into Yusuke's honey brown ones.

With narrowed eyes, Yusuke said, "Of course. She is, after all, my dearest friend." He leaned back, folding his arms. "And I hope I can trust _you_ to take care of her when she comes here?" The elder man merely nodded.

Kagome groaned, she should have known this would happen. You just don't put a bunch of overprotective men together in the same room, especially if the one who they where protective was yourself. "Will you two knock it off already?" She turned to Kouga, "We would like to have our lunch, and _you_ should get back to work before Ayame-chan finds you." The blue-eyed man groaned, than nodded. With one last warning glace toward Yusuke, he bid them a quick goodbye.

"Well…that was interesting, I guess." Yusuke eyed the spot that Kouga had abandoned. "Any more friends you want me to meet, or are we good for now?" He watched as Kagome laughed happily. It had been far too long since the two of them had truly relaxed together. Her crystal-blue eyes shined as she shook her head. "I think we're good for now."

Nodding, Yusuke grinned, "Good, 'cause I'm getting hungry. Let's order so we can get out of here faster. This place is far too fancy for my tastes." Laughing once again, Kagome turned to the patiently waiting waiter. She truly had terrific friends.

-

"So a girl dragged Yusuke-baka away?" tall red head asked his shorter friend. The fox-demon nodded. "A beautiful girl, not Keiko?" Again he nodded. "And he did nothing? He just went with her?"

Sighing, Kurama nodded in response to Kuwabara's questions. "Yes, Kuwabara-kun, he left with the young woman. But that is not the point. The point is that I felt miko powers from the girl. That could pose a problem for Hiei and me." Emerald eyes gazed out the window, wondering how much the black-haired girl knew about demons. Miko's where generally intolerant of any demons.

"Who cares? Yusuke must have been cheating on Keiko! The scumbag," Kuwabara muttered to himself. It was the only possible explanation for those two to be so distant from each other. How could he betray her trust, her loyalty to him?

Kurama eyed the other red-head. "Kuwabara, I do not think that is the case. Yusuke is not the type to do such a thing, and Keiko has not been acting like a broken-hearted woman would. If anything, it was Keiko who broke of the relationship." Shaking his head, Kurama turned to face the other. "And, once again, I would like to point out that our concern should be this unknown acquaintance of Yusuke's. We know nothing about her and she could be a potential threat to us demon members of the team."

Kuwabara nodded, "Right!" Turning around in his desk chair, he picked up his cat. "Why don't we just ask her?"

This earned him an amused look from Kurama. Yes the very idea of going up to a complete stranger, someone who had the potential of being very lethal to demons, and asking them about their beliefs on said demons. That would go very well. "Just keep a watch out, see if you can get anything from Yusuke when you next see him."

Petting his cat absently, Kuwabara nodded. "I don't know if he'll say anything, with the way he's been acting lately, but I can try." Sighing, Kurama turned his gaze back out the window. That was all he could ask at this point in time. Hopefully Yusuke would return to his old self soon.

-

Yusuke eyed the cowering child-ruler. He sat upon his chair, sucking his ever-present pacifier. "So you mean to tell me that you '_forgot_'to inform me about these 'Residential' Demons? That it never crossed your mind that it might be, I don' know, _important_ for your Spirit Detective to know about demons who have permission to say in the human world?" Yusuke's chocolate colored eyes flashed dark pits of boiling anger. "I knew you could be stupid, but this is ridicules!"

Koenma warily watched his subordinate. It was never a good thing to have Yusuke angered, an angered Yusuke usually involved pain. "There where more important things that I needed you to attend to. Like your job, capturing illegal demons."

Growling, Yusuke slammed his fists down on Koenma's paper-cluttered desk. "Well I'm not doing anything of the sort right now, so why don't you tell me now?" The black-haired teen was sick of not knowing everything about his so called 'job,' and when parts of this 'job' concerned Kagome learning about, it was even higher on his priority list.

"Alright," the miniature prince sighed, "Residential Demons are high-level demons who've signed a peace treaty with the spirit world. Why this practice started, I don't even know. The most information I have on the subject is that one of the Great Lords would destroy the spirit world if this compromise wasn't made. Father agreed, simply because the other Lords would follow Sesshomaru-dono in any of his actions, he's that powerful." Relaxing slightly, Yusuke listened to what his 'boss' had to say, while Koenma leaned back into his chair, thoughtfully sucking on the blue pacifier. "The Residential Demons must follow certain rules and regulations in order to stay in the human world. Regular check-ups by the spirit world and mandatory surveillance bugs are among those requirements. They are not tame in any way, nor are they harmless. These demons are all very powerful, but they are also honorable. They keep their word and make sure their offspring does the same."

In the end that was all Koenma could tell him. As usual, the child-ruler had the barest minimum of facts. Taking one last glance toward the building the little prince resided in Yusuke headed home, hoping that his mom would be home and sober. Usually the chances of that happening where very slim, but with Kagome dropping by the chances that his mother would stay sober increased dramatically. The knowledge he had gained was a small comfort to the Spirit Detective, but at least he knew he could trust Kouga, to some extent, not to harm Kagome. The last bit of information that Koenma had been able to give him was a list of the names of the first demons, the most honorable, who had signed the treaty. Kouga's name was among the others on the small list.

Even with his new found knowledge, it did not explain why_ Kagome_ of all people knew him. The way the two interacted was much like how Kagome and he interacted, like very old, very close friends. It unnerved Yusuke more than he'd want to admit. His demon-hunting life was supposed to be separate from his regular life, not all mixed together. Narrowing his eyes into a glare, Yusuke set off toward Kurama's home. Koenma may not know much, but the ex-thief just might. It was long past the time that he should talk to his comrades.

* * *

I felt the using 'baka' or idiot in this way would be appropriate for that context. Nearly two thousand words, that's an accomplishment for me. Sorry once again for the time it took to update. This page was uploaded 11/10/07. 


	4. Festivities

* * *

Sora: Chapter FOUR! I'm now half way done with the re-editing. Soon, hopefully, I will begin on the new chapters.

Note: I began this fic a ridiculously long time ago, and then I did not know everything about Yusuke's ancestor Raizen, I just knew Yusuke had demon heritage, so the real Raizen does not play a part is this story.

* * *

Quote: "Stress: A condition brought on by the over riding of the body's desire to choke the life out of some jerk." Anonymous

* * *

That noise was truly getting on his nerves. That constant _tick tick tick_, coming from that thrice accursed clock above Kurama's plain bed. His eye twitched in rhythm with the annoying piece of machinery: _tick tick tick._ Glaring at the offensive timepiece, Yusuke wondered if Kurama would be mad if he destroyed it. Probably. If he remembered correctly that particular clock had been a gift from Minamino-san to her son.

What was taking the fox so long? Yusuke had come here straight after his talk with Koenma, but Kurama had been busy helping out his mother in the garden. Of course, Yusuke mused to himself, I should have known that Kurama wouldn't leave a garden willingly.

Staring at the slowly ticking clock Yusuke continued to wonder about random facts, things like whether Kurama knew about 'Residential Demons'- he probably did- or whether he should just give up in the school category- his teacher seriously had it out for him, even if he tried to do well that particular teacher would do everything in his power to fail him. Perhaps he should drop by the shrine; Kagome had said that Auntie and the bozu wanted to see him.

The door opening brought Yusuke out of his musings. Kurama stood in the doorway, quietly closing the white door behind him as he entered his room. The green-eyed boy gazed questioningly at Yusuke's dark eyes. Cracking a lopsided grin, Yusuke wondered if Kurama thought he was going to attack him. The two boys continued to stare at one another, green eyes calculating the situation; brown eyes judging what to say. In the end he didn't have to say anything. In the way of teenage boys 'sorry' was hardly said out load, it just became a known fact among close friends. Smiling slightly, Kurama slid into the chair by his desk.

Leaning back against the wall that held the most annoying piece of machinery every created, Yusuke cocked his head. "I just had an enlightening talk with the Baby. Wanna know what it was about?" Kurama merely raised an eyebrow, silently telling his friend to go on; it wasn't often that Yusuke's talks with Koenma turned out 'enlightening.' The younger boy took the hint, "What do you know about 'Residential' Demons?"

Nodding, Kurama leaned back into his chair, turning to look out the window. "Not much," he murmured, "As Youko I was among the lower classes, a thief is not welcome in the higher demon societies. As a result I've only heard little peaces here and there. I know that the barrier was created with not only Spirit powers, but also that of demons. Part of the agreement that the Spirit Lord and the Demon Lord agreed on was that some demons, those who passed a test, would be allowed to come and go to the human realm as they pleased. The stories varied as to why the Demon Lord would want this, some saying he wanted to keep an open door in case an opportunity to destroy the Spirit Realm ever came up, and others even going so far as to say the Demon Lord loved a human. Whatever the reason may have been, the agreement had been struck." Sighing Kurama turned his emerald eyes back toward his friend. "The demons who are allowed to become 'Residents' must pass a yearly test that determines if they are a risk to humanity and if they can hide their demon attributes. So far only the demons that fall under the 'lord' category have been able to attain a 'residency' permit. Not only is the Spirit World strict when it comes to the test, but the Demon Lord also pays close attention to who comes to the human world."

"So you know about as much as the Baby," Yusuke sighed, closing his eyes. "Brilliant."

Studying his friend closely Kurama asked, "Why do you wish to know this?" It was a generally know fact that Yusuke went out of his way to avoid learning about anything that didn't concern him, or at the very least the end of the world. And even then it was had to get him to listen rather than just rushing into things.

"Kagome, you know the girl that dragged me away?" At Kurama's nod he continued, "Well, she's an old friend, and I just found out that she's friends with a bunch of these so called 'Residential' Demons. It's kinda unnerving to see her with that type of crowd." Yusuke's dark eyes clouded with worry. "I guess I just don't trust demons, especially not demons of that strength."

The fox-demon raised an eyebrow. "Has your friend ever shown any signs of spiritual powers? Most Residential Demons stay in what are called 'Communities,' they tend to band together. Just because they live in the human realm doesn't mean they like humans. I believe it's more for the atmosphere of the human realm, the demon realm has a dead-feeling to it." Yusuke grumbled, shaking his head negatively. As far as he knew, Kagome had no knowledge of the supernatural. "Do you know the names of the demons?" Kurama asked, his curious gaze turning to Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded, "A bunch of Wolf-demons from the look of it. Didn't see anything else, must be a pack. They're all over that fancy restaurant, Sakura's." Yusuke closed his eyes, not noticing the look of concern growing on Kurama's normally placid face. "Kagome called the head-honcho Kago, or something like that. He seemed real protective of her…" Yusuke trailed off, noticing how still Kurama had become.

"Kouga?" was the only word the red-head asked, and at the other boys nod Kurama slipped out of his chair and started to pace. "You're friend must be truly something Yusuke-kun, Kouga is the Wolf-Prince, the head of all wolf-demon tribes. He's one of the four demon Lords. I knew he came into the human world often, but the idea that he would be consorting with humans in such a manner never crossed my mind."

"Great," Yusuke groaned, leaning forward and covering his face within his hands. "So, as usual, we know absolutely nothing about the situation. Why can't that stupid toddler ever get enough information for us?" He glared toward the window. Than flung his had back and rubbed his hands on his face, giving a shout of 'GAH!' Before flopping side ways onto the bed causing it to creak under his wait. "My life sucks."

Kurama merely smiled. It was good to have the old Yusuke back.

-

It was dark by the time Yusuke made it to the shrine. Lanterns light the sidewalk and steps leading up to the shrine grounds in a soft flickering glow. Sighing he started the long climb up, cursing his luck to have chosen to come visit on a festival day, but he had promised Kagome, not to mention Auntie and his mother. The shrine was doing well, Yusuke noted, as he pushed through the crowed that was spread to nearly the top of the stairs. Stalls had been set up all over the place with strings of lanterns hanging between them, giving the usually empty shrine a cheerful glow.

By the Goshinboku, the giant sacred tree, a small stage had been set up. A group of what had to be performers was milling about it, preparing props and practicing lines. Kagome was on the stage, setting up a sign in one corner. Grinning, he made is way over to her. He managed to make it half way before he was attacked.

"Yusuke-san!" cried the joyful voice of a young boy as two arms encircled his neck. Stumbling, Yusuke quickly shifted the boy around so that he was held in an arm lock. Grinning wickedly he gave the boy a nuggy, "Hey bozu, not getting into to much trouble I hope." The boy gave a look the just cried 'I'm innocent!' Yusuke, being the one to teach Souta that, didn't believe it for a second. Giving one last nudged with his hand Yusuke released the boy. "Go make sure your mom doesn't need any help. You're the man of the house and should help out."

"Wha? But I haven't seen you in ages! We need to catch up on games and you still need to show me how to through a punch!" the boy complained, pulling out the big guns as he gave Yusuke the puppy eye look. Rolling his eyes Yusuke merely pushed the boy in the direction of the house. Muttering something about 'not buying it, bozu' before he finished his stroll across the grounds to Kagome.

"You really should come by sometime next week, Souta really wants to hang out with you," Kagome said, flashing him one of her brilliant smiles. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, waving his hand at her as he observed those surrounding the stage. Most were demons he noted, wolf-demons from their feel. So they were all probably a part of Kouga's clan. What surprised Yusuke was that none of them seemed to be bothering with disguises.

Noticing his wandering gaze Kagome laughed. "They help out with the show. Gramps got it into to him to have us 'spry young creatures help bring in the business with retailing's of the old stories.' Most of my helpers are a part of Kouga's family, it's rather big." She gave a small laugh. "They have a competition every year to get the main role. It's rather funny."

"And I won!" crowed the young demon from the restaurant, Ryu. He was wearing the traditional cloths, dark red in color. Kagome just shook her head, muttering something underneath her breath, than she turned her attention aback to her childhood friend. "Tonight we're doing the first half of the Shikon no 

Tama legend. The part where the half-demon and miko were tricked into betraying each other by the foul bandit turned demon." Yusuke nodded, he remembered that one, not particularly well, just the gist of the story. When they were children both Yusuke and Kagome had become experts at blocking out Grandpa's ramblings and Yusuke had long since blocked most of the stories from his mind. "The reenactment doesn't happen till around ten, until than we can have a look around."

"Alright," Yusuke grinned, helping Kagome down from the stage, her traditional miko garb swishing softly with the motion. Grabbing his hand she dragged him into the midst of the crowd. Yusuke had to admit. Forgetting the daily stresses of his daily life was a welcome change, especially if it meant being with his best friend. He was really enjoying himself…that is until he saw the reason for his most recent pity fest. Keiko was strolling down the lane between stalls, her arm draped through the arm of her companion, a young male with a rather dull face.

Before Yusuke could duck behind a stall, they couple spotted them. "Kagome-chan!" the boy greeted in such a cheerful way that made Yusuke want to punch him even more. "How are you feeling?" his face had a look of concern upon it.

Kagome's mouth twitched. "Just fine, Hojo-kun," she replied, a false grin pasted to her face. "Who's your date?" she asked, not noticing how tense Yusuke had suddenly become. "Oh!" the boy's eyes widened pathetically, "this is my girlfriend, Keiko. Keiko meet my good high school friend Kagome."

Keiko? Kagome shot Yusuke a concerned look, finally notice the state her friend was in. "Well," she said stepping in front of Yusuke as if to shield him, "it was a pleasure to meet you, I do hope you enjoy your night, but as of now we must take our leave. We've got the show to set up after all." The fake grin became painfully obvious, and the two in front of the miko and detective remained just as oblivious.

"Of course," Keiko's date replied. "Take care not to hurt yourself during the show Kagome-chan and I hope to see you in school tomorrow." Kagome repeated a similar farewell, paying more attention to the Spirit Detective than the annoying people. "She dumped you for _that_ twit?" Kagome asked as soon as the two were out of earshot. "She must be the stupidest female on the face of the Earth! Hojo-kun has a personality like a wet noodle!"

"Guess that means I'm even more worthless," Yusuke muttered. The next thing he knew was that little white spots were dancing before his vision, and an aching pain in the back of his head. He turned to glare at Kagome. Her hand was still raised threateningly, posed to take another strike should her friend prove more foolish than she thought possible. "We are _not_ going down that path again Urameshi Yusuke!" She snapped. "That girl isn't worth two cents if she can't figure out how good you are. Now, you are going to have fun tonight even if it kills you!" With that she grabbed hold of his arm and proceeded to drag him about the festival, doing her best to make him forget about his ex-girlfriend troubles. She succeed for the most part, Yusuke was even able to enjoy the show put on by the demons and Kagome. The only problem with it was the reminder that Keiko would probably have done the same in the Miko's place. She just didn't believe in him enough to believe he could change.

It was a depressing thought. True, yes, but depressing. But as Kagome smiled down at him from take her bows on the stage he couldn't help but feel that was okay. After all, Keiko was only one person, and he had a few people that would trust their lives with him. And that, he realized, grinning back at the black haired girl, was good enough for him.

* * *

This chapter was posted 07-13-08, hopefully the rest of the 'new' chapters won't take so long to update.

Please please please review. I've gotten quite a few 'added to favorites,' but no reviews to accompany them. If you like the story enough to add it to your favorites, you might have an idea on something I cold improve on, and if it isn't on your favorites than their must be a reason why. I love reviews! They tell me how people like (or hate) my writing and give helpful hints on how to improve.


	5. Begining

Sora: Chapter 5 is finally here…. Is anyone still rereading these? Are they better than the originals?

Lol, I was just rereading the old chapters and I noticed a major plot hole! Inuyasha can't go to the dark tournament because he'd attack Kagome the entire time! Ha! Good thing I'm rewriting everything, ne?

* * *

Quote: "…Incompetent good intentions will only bring tragedy. If you intend to do what is right, you need the strength to accompany that. You lacked that. You were weak." Kratos Aurion: Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Kagome woke to her alarm clock blaring some random radio music, demanding that she stop being lazy and get out of bed. Sighing she flopped over, her hand wandering on the table next to her trying to find the button that would silence the annoying contraption. Succeeding she dragged herself out of bed and shuffled across the room to her closet to pull out some day clothes. She needed to return to the past today. The end to their journey was coming soon; all but a few shards had been collected. Sadly, Naraku had the majority of the jewel, leaving her group with such a small portion that it could hardly even be considered a fourth.

Yawning, Kagome silently cursed their annual festival. It was a pain to help set up all those booths, not to mention the stage and all the props to go with it. The clean up was even worse. Stumbling over to her closet she pulled out her 'past-clothes,' as she had come to call them. After a year's worth of ruined expensive uniforms, Kagome had requested that Sango make her a demon-slayer outfit of her own, one that would last much longer than the flimsy school uniform of the future. Slipping into the bathroom Kagome began her daily routine of getting ready to face another day.

With a towel wrapped around her hair, she slipped down stairs, tip toeing quietly past her Grandfathers room, no need to wake the excitable old man, especially since he needed his rest, and into the kitchen. Mia was already up, preparing breakfast for her small family. Kagome muttered a greeting as she slumped into her chair, going over all the things she'd need before going back to the past.

Noting her daughter's unusually early arrival Mia asked, "Going to the past, sweety?" At Kagome's dazed nod she turned back to the stove, "There's extra ramen in the pantry, and I've already restocked you medical supply."

"Thanks mom," came her quiet reply, half drowned out by a yawn. Footsteps thudded down the stairs, causing Kagome to wince, had her brother no concern for their Grandfather at all? "Good morning!" the young boy chirped as he bounded into the room, sniffing the air as the food's aroma drifted toward him.

Kagome merely glared. "No one should be that cheerful in the morning," she mumbled into the sleeve of her old shirt, a comfortable thing that was easily replaced should it get mangled in the past, "It's criminal." Souta responded with the typical response of a younger brother, he stuck his tongue out.

Souta settled down into his own seat, cheerfully waiting for breakfast to be served. "Are you going back today?" He asked, look vaguely toward the well-house. At Kagome's lethargic nodded he 'hmmed.' "Do you know when you'll be back? I want Yusuke to come over, and he never comes if your not here too!" the little boy complained, looking thoroughly put upon.

Rolling her eyes she responded, "Probably a week at best, I do want to graduate regardless of what my teachers may think . . . and Inuyasha for that mater." Kagome leaned back in her chair, staring at the white ceiling above. "It's not that I don't understand the importance of finding the shards, but it's not like I can live the rest of my life in the past either. So I need to focus on both, Inuyasha just doesn't seem to comprehend that. And I'll give Yusuke a call as soon as I get back, that boy needs someone to watch him, or at the very least nock some sense into his thick skull when ever he gets stupid ideas." She continued to stare at the ceiling, mulling over what she had heard Yusuke say last night; his comment about being more than worthless. That boy seriously needed a hammer to his head to get such ideas out of it.

Only an hour later, far too short a time to Kagome, and she was on her way to the past. To the life she loved but knew she could never have; after all, her being in the past could seriously mess up the future. It made sense that since she had broken the jewel that she would have to be the one to fix it, but anything beyond that would throw the time stream off. What if she irrevocably hut an ancestor of some great leader, or even one of her own ancestors? Or what if she married the wrong person? It was just too risky for her to stay, even if her heart wanted to. There was also the matter of her family, and the magic of the well. Who knew how stable it really was?

There was a great possibility that the well would stop working once she was back in the future with the completed jewel. There were just too many doubts and uncertainties for her to stay in the past. There was also the troubling thought that she would never complete the jewel. How else could a jewel have still been imbedded into the Noah mask? Besides, she no longer had a place. She was a friend to Sango and Miroku, and they could easily gain more friends as their lives progress. The same could be said for her little fox-cub. While she had taken on the role of mother for the young child, Sango could fit into that position just as well as herself, and Miroku, for all his pervertedness, could provide a solid male role. And Inuyasha? Well, she might have once had a place with him, a chance to have that place, but that had long since been taken from her. If Kagome was honest with herself she would admit that she knew her place by Inuyasha's side was lost the second Kikyo had been revived. The first love was always the deepest after all.

As the gentle blue light of the wells magic faded Kagome began her assent to the fresh open air of Japan's past. Pulling her abused bag out behind her, she placed its fraying straps on her shoulders and made her way toward Kaeda's village. Slipping through the quiet forest she started humming an old tune her father used to sing to her all the time, his special lullaby for his only child (Souta had been born after his death after all.) It was a gentle haunting melody, one that was easily recognized but not remembered. Shippo had once remarked that it felt like a spell of some sort, like how he focused his demonic energy with his fox fire.

Nearing the village, Kagome let the song fade into the stillness of the forest. Once thing city dwellers didn't know was that a forest is never quiet, something any country-born fool could tell them. When the forest was quiet it meant danger was coming. A feeling of apprehension began to grow in her stomach. It was far too quiet.

Picking up the pace she hurried past the tree line and into the open fields surrounding the village proper. Something wasn't right, though the villagers seemed not to notice anything different as they greeted their sometimes miko. She gave them her greetings, her eyes never losing their alert scanning as she checked to make sure all was well. There, a soul steal floated lazily over the forest, a bright soul burning within its grasp. Kikyo was near. Sighing Kagome relaxed a little bit. Kikyo was not to be trusted, but she was also not the biggest threat.

"Kagome!" shouted the young familiar voice of her adoptive son. He came dashing out of the plain hut, a small blur of brown and red, before launching himself into Kagome's waiting arms. "I missed you so much! I thought you'd never come back!"

Kagome laughed lightly, ruffling the small boys auburn hair. "You know I'll never willingly stay away don't you Shippo?" At the boys enthusiastic nod she laughed again and made her way into the hut to where Sango and Miroku where waiting. "Good morning," she cheerfully greeted her two friends, taking a seat beside her female companion, carefully avoiding Miroku's 'cursed' hand.

"Good morning Kagome-sama," greeted the perverted monk, looking forlorn at the lost chance of feeling up the pretty miko's butt. Sango sent a warning glare in his direction, which he did his best to avoid (not an easy feat in such a small area.)

Shaking her head, Sango turned her attention back to her closest friend. "Welcome back Kagome-chan, how was you visit with your family?" she inquired, slowly patting her demon companion.

"It was good, I got to see some friends that I haven't seen for a long time, and it's always nice to see my family." Settling into a more comfortable position, Kagome allowed Shippo to climb onto her lap. "Is Inuyasha off with _her_ again?" she questioned, no need to explain who _she_ was. They all knew it was the deceased miko Kikyo.

At Miroku's solemn nod Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was going to get himself killed one of these days by going to her. Patting Shippo's head absently, she placed the young fox-demon onto the huts ground and stretched to her feet. "Might as well go find him," Kagome muttered, waving off Sango's and Miroku's movements to get up, "He'll want to get started on the hunt soon. You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few moments." With that she left the Kaeda's hut and made her way east, to where the gentle tug of the Shikon no Tama pulled her.

Even knowing what caused the forest to remain unusually quiet, Kagome could not help but feel unnerved. There was always a chance that the stillness caused by Kikyo and her soul stealers could mask something far more dangerous, something like the likes of Naraku.

Sighing, she continued down her path, not bothering to hide her presence. Kikyo had long lost the ability to truly feel the jewels presence, and Inuyasha would hardly be paying attention to anything else while Kikyo was so near.

Once she could hear their voices carrying above the gentle whisper of the wind blowing through the trees, Kagome slowed down to a crawl, carefully making her way to an area where she could watch without being seen. Her only purpose here was to make sure that the long dead miko wouldn't try to drag her friend into a never ending inferno.

They stood in the center of a clearing, a ray of sunshine lighting up their figures as if they were angles and not mortals. Inuyasha, his silver hair shining in the soft light, stood a few feet from his beloved, a look of pleading on his face. "What can I do, Kikyo?" he asked, "I'll give you anything!"

Kikyo gazed back, her gaze blank, lacking a true soul that would make them shine. "You couldn't give me anything Inuyasha," she murmured, "Your life? You cling to that, always saying that you'll follow my wishes once Naraku's dead. Your friends? Never, you cling to their lives more than you do to your own. You can't even give me my own life. Instead you let that false copy of mine run around." Her eyes flashed and her voice took one the emotion of anger, the only emotion that her incomplete soul could feel. "_I_ came first, and yet I am the one to suffer."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he closed the small space separating him from Kikyo to embrace her. "Their lives aren't mine to give, but if it is what you truly want, I'll give myself to you now. They're strong; they can defeat Naraku without me." He tightened his hold on her, eyes focused on something no one else could see.

Gazing to the side, toward her reincarnation, she muttered, "You are a fool Inuyasha."

"Wha-" was all Inuyasha was able to get out before Kikyo placed a corrupt shard into his neck. Infused with her impure miko power, the jewel glowed a sinister purple and worked quickly in helping Inuyasha's demon half over power his human half. Released from his hold Kikyo stepped back. "Your command, _half-demon_," she spat, "Is to kill the imposter that seeks to take my place, to destroy her and return my soul."

Inyasha struggled for a moment, 'Why should he harm his friend?' But Kikyo's will soon blocked all memories of his friend, leaving only the force of her command. Kill the imposter; return the soul to its rightful owner. That was all that was left of the half-demon, no awareness of what made 'Inuyasha' was left, only knowledge of his desire to please the corrupt miko in front of him.

He turned; the smell of his target was near, running away as if that would save her. The demon gave chase.

-

Having chosen to once again ditch school, Yusuke strolled down the street, ignoring all the distrustful glares sent his way. After years of such treatment he had long since grown immune to such behavior. Staring absently into a store window as he passed, Yusuke wondered how his Aunt would react if he showed up during school hours. Well, her reaction would be calm, but Kagome? Yusuke shuddered to think of _her_ reaction.

Deciding decapitation did not sound very fun, he sighed and started to worm his way through the crowd, heading to the small apartment he shared with his mom. He was just about to cross a street when a crowd gathered near a buildings corner caught his eye. As he started to head toward the crowd to see what the commotion was about something else caught his interest, making him freeze temporarily on the spot. On a black motorcycle sat the younger Togoro brother. After making sure Yusuke's attention was on himself, Togoro drove slowly away. Never fast enough to lose Yusuke. Gritting his teeth, Yusuke set off toward the other man, knowing he was most likely heading straight into a trap.

They ended up at an old abandoned warehouse. Yusuke slowed his pace, warily watching as Togoro entered the building. Stopping at the entrance, he glared into the shadows, than broke into a run to catch up with the man everyone had assumed to be dead. Skidding to a stop in front of the tall man, Yusuke growled, "How the heck are you still alive?"

"Simple," the human gone demon replied, "It was fake, a mere test to see how strong you truly are." Yusuke clenched his hands into fists; they were just playing with them? Even if that was the case, he couldn't just sit back with such a dangerous demon on the loose. The monster would hurt more innocent people . . . he couldn't let Togoro hurt his family . . . he couldn't let him have a chance to hurt Kagome. Yusuke's jaw tightened at that thought, Kagome had gone through enough pain for one lifetime, she didn't need any more. Forgetting rational thought, as he often did when riled up, he charged. He sent his hand flying toward Togoro's face . . . and missed. Togoro had ducked beneath the punch, far faster than Yusuke could even follow. As Yusuke tried to recover from his wide throw Togoro took advantage and landed a hit to Yusuke's stomach. Gasping for air, Yusuke collapsed into himself, arms wrapped around his stomach.

Stepping back, Togoro allowed Yusuke to fall to the ground. His cold gaze rested on the younger man's withering form for a moment, than he turned away. "Get stronger Urameshi-san," he said, "You wouldn't be able to survive the opening round, yet alone make it to the finals in this state. The boat for the Dark Tournament leaves in two months. I hope to see you on the island; I would be disappointed should you die before reaching it." With that he left, leaving Yusuke alone as he struggled to catch his breath.

Kurama found his friend sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the support beams of the old building. He was staring into space, one hand still clutching where Togoro had hit him. "Koenma has the details of our next assignment," he said, his gentle voice carrying across the open room. Yusuke nodded, accepting Kurama's assistance to stand. "Guess its time to visit the Old Hag again," Yusuke responded.

"Hey Grandma!" Yusuke shouted as he reached to top of the steps of the Monument Shrine.

Genkai glared, walking out of her training room. "What is it dimwit?" she asked, but upon seeing Yusuke's determined face, his hands tightened into fists, she knew. "It won't be as easy as before," she warned.

Yusuke nodded; his gaze hardening. "I know," was all he said.

-

"Daisuke!" growled the black haired demon as he chased after his unusual friend. "What the heck are we doing?"

His companion laughed, his blue eyes shining with mirth. "Being a good father and uncle of course," he replied, dashing ahead to some unknown goal. The wind pushed back his short midnight colored hair, and tugged at a small charm on a necklace.

Raizen speed up, vowing silently to himself to rip his obnoxious friend to pieces when they finally stopped. "Why the heck do you keep saying that? Neither of us are mated! How could either of us have a kid?"

Daisuke just laughed; what a stupid question for his long-time friend to ask. He should know by now that his kind never reviles more than they need to. His eyes narrowed, he just hoped he'd be fast enough to stop the foolish half-demon and end the life of the parasite miko.

* * *

Here's the end of the new chapter 5 for you folks! (Posted 08 - 23 - 08) Now, I've made a goal with myself. I'm going to try to at least write a few sentences a day, that way I'll probably be able to get a chapter out each month. So let's see if I can do it, ne?

Only two more chapters to go and than the actual new chapters will begin!


	6. OF Fathers

Sora: Chapter Six Rewrite. Haha, so my goal of writing a few sentences a day totally went out the window, sorry about that. But you know life and crap comes before writing. (Getting one's bachelor degree is hard work! I have to keep telling myself only two years to go. .) And thanks to those who've added me to their favorite and alert lists, I like getting notices like those! ^.^ but it wouldn't hurt to get actual reviews to see what you guys think of my writing! So please review!

* * *

"Then you will have to trust me. Beyond logic, beyond reason, beyond hope, trust me." Deth: The Riddle Master by Patricia A McKillip

* * *

It really was ironic, was Kagome's single thought as she stumbled over a tree root. Her adventure in the past began with Inuyasha attacking her and now it would end with him attacking her. Yes, her life was truly ironic. Gasping, she tried to push herself to go faster. Inuyasha was catching up; she could feel his demonic energy approaching closer with every passing second. Stumbling again Kagome fell into the clearing that surrounded the God Tree. She wasn't going to make it to either Keade's village or the well.

She could try his subjection beads, but Kagome doubted that it would work; Kikyo was after all the better trained Miko. She would have been able to take care of her own sister's work. That left Kagome with the only option to use her bow and arrows, something she wasn't willing to do. Inuyasha was her friend. Perhaps she could hurt him enough to slow him down, enough that he would still be able to heal from it.

Taking a deep breath Kagome positioned herself so that she was facing the direction that Inuyasha was approaching from. Pulling out her bow she had a moment to beret herself for not learning more about barriers when she had the chance. Grasping an arrow she pulled the string taunt, preparing to fire the first shot, she would only get one.

The hanyou that was her friend entered the clearing, coming to a stop from the run he had been in. Eyes that glowed crimson glared at her through a silver sheen of hair. He took a step forward, and Kagome took aim. This was it.

-

Yusuke wondered if he really had brain damage as his friends often claimed. What possessed him to come to the Old Woman for more training? He sat upon a bolder, on one of his extremely rare breaks, thinking about how stupid he was for trusting that the old bat wouldn't kill him. Right, that was smart. He glared to the side, his five minutes was almost up and he still felt like crap. What he really needed was an actual night's sleep, not that the old woman cared. Speak of the devil… He thought as Genkai appeared in front of him. "Ready dimwit?" She asked. And Yusuke nodded. He had to be.

-

The smell of decay was strong; it went off to the side in an easily detected trail. But that wasn't the one they wanted, not that Raizen knew that. Daisuke sniffed the air, testing its currents for the correct scent to follow. There it was, the smell of mixed blood drifted from the opposite direction from the graveyard stench. Grinning happily he dashed forward, leaving Raizen to follow in his wake.

Raizen rushed past the spot where Daisuke had stopped only moments before, cursing the fact that the other youkai was the faster of the two of them. One of these days he was going to trap Daisuke and pummel him to death. Yes, that was an extremely pleasing thought to the Warlord, and a very entertaining one at that. Pushing himself to go faster Raizen nearly caught up when Daisuke vanished into thin air. Jerking to a halt Raizen once again cursed his friend as he sought his familiar sent. It appeared a few miles away, in the proximity of a hanyou's. Where they really going through so much trouble for a half-breed? He wondered, annoyed. Growling in frustration he promised to at least give Daisuke a headache and turned toward the scents. Oh yes, Daisuke would pay.

-

For weeks after Kagome would marvel at what had happened. Some things in life just came at you, whether it was a pop quiz or being pulled down an enchanted well into the past. Today was another such instance, but then, we're getting ahead of ourselves.

She couldn't do it. Even with the hanyou rushing toward, intent on killing her, she could not release the purified arrow on her friend. Kikyo knew that, what better way to get rid of her 'copy'? Inuyasha came dangerously close to succeeding in completing Kikyo's command. Her bow was still in its raised position, the arrow pulled taunt and ready to fire, and Inuyasha's claws had barely grazed her neck when he had been yanked back from her. Inuyasha went flying across the clearing, crashing into one of the ancient trees. The bark splintered and the tree buckled under the hanyou's weight.

A demon stood before her, crouched and ready to spring should Inuyasha recover enough to instigate another attack. Her bow slipped from her hands, numb from the shock of her near death experience, and at the appearance of the black haired demon. "You alright there, missy?" He asked, inclining his head back toward her. Blue eyes that seemed so familiar shown with concern as he quickly assessed her wound, grumbling to himself he turned back toward the hanyou, warily eyeing his movements. "You're being an annoying little brat; I think you need some time out." Inuyasha growled in response to the other demon's taunts and Kagome took a step back, her mind still reeling from his sudden appearance. Just who the heck was this guy?

Inuyasha suddenly launched himself into an aggressive attack, his claws flashing toward the black haired demon's neck. Even with his demon side in control, enhancing his strength and speed, he was unable to even get close to the other. Instead he was sent flying back across the clearing as the mysterious demon slammed his fist into his gut. For the second time that day Inuyasha's back became acquainted with the trees, breaking one in half to continue to the one behind it. "Stupid pup," the unknown demon muttered in contempt as Inuyasha once again forced himself to stand.

"Daisuke!" a voice yelled from the forest, which was soon followed by the appearance of yet another demon. Red eyes flashed as he glared at Kagome's savior. "Explain just what the heck we're doing before I rip your head off!" He took a step forward, as if to prove he would carry out his threat.

Daisuke merely laughed, than nodded toward Kagome's direction, "Can't you tell? And here I thought you were one of the 'greatest demons' in existence!" He continued to laugh, his eyes still focused on Inuyasha's movements. The other demons eyes narrowed as he took another step toward Daisuke. Taking a deep breath he froze, eyes widening slightly, than focusing sharply on Kagome. "You have got to be kidding me!" he snapped, returning his glare toward Daisuke.

Inuyasha growled, not liking the turn of events. These two strangers where in the way of his mission, a mission his entire being demanded to obey. So obey it did. He once again launched himself toward the other demon, but instead of attacking he dogged to the side, intending to go around him and strike the frail woman down. He snarled as he was yet again thwarted in his attempt as Daisuke appeared before him, locking his arms into a tight hold. "Do me a favor Raizen and get her out of here!" Daisuke snapped, pushing the enraged Inuyasha back a few feet.

The next thing Kagome knew were the trees rushing past as Raizen carried her through the forest, away from the strange Daisuke and her possessed friend. Snapping out of her shock she started to struggle, pounding on the demons shoulder, "Put me down!" Snorting the other merely shook his head and increased his speed, apparently wanting to get to where ever they were going as fast as possible. Growling Kagome clenched her hand into a fist; preparing to hit the demon with her miko powers should he not put her down. She was just about to hit him when he suddenly came to a stop, breaking her concentration.

Sighing, Raizen placed the girl on the ground, quietly sniffing the air to make sure his first impression was correct. As the girl's scent reached his nose, he knew there was no mistake, at least now he knew the truth of Daisuke's words earlier. "I really hate Chrono's," he muttered to himself, silently cursing the day he had meet Daisuke. He leaned against a tree, turning his gaze onto the confused girl's face.

Kagome eyed the demon, wondering why he seemed so familiar. He had the same name as Yusuke's father…but that couldn't be possible, Yusuke was human. "Who are you?" she asked hesitantly, the demon wasn't attacking her, heck, he had saved her, but that didn't mean he didn't have an alternative motive. Raizen smirked, a smirk that was extremely familiar to Kagome. Was it really possible? "Good question," he responded, "but one I'm not really sure how to answer. My name is Raizen, for anything else we're gong to have to wait for Daisuke." Nodding, even more confused than before, Kagome found herself a seat on one of the ancient tree roots. She hoped the other demon didn't kill Inuyasha…

-

Daisuke eyed the brash hanyou before him. Ridiculous, he thought, the boy had absolutely no control, it was pathetic. The silver haired youth tried yet again to get past him, to run after the quickly retreating scent of the girl and Raizen. "No, no pup," Daisuke murmured, once again blocking the boy, "You're not to be harming anyone in so foolish a manner. Get a hold of yourself or I will be forced to act."

Inuyasha merely growled at the elder demon, his mind slowly losing focus of Kagome's scent, she was getting away! Growling yet again, Inuyasha's eyes flashed toward the other's face, the one who was preventing him from attaining his prey. He would have to deal with this pest first. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha prepared to launch himself yet again at the tall demon in front of him, but as the other's scent reach his nose Inuyasha froze. That scent was familiar…

-

How annoying, Kikyo thought watching the new developments. Her copy had gotten away because of that interfering demon. Who would have thought a demon would come to the girls rescue. Kikyo glared at the unknown demon that was effectively preventing her toy from completing his mission. Whoever he was, he was in the way and was thus fated to die. Kikyo drew an arrow and fitted it to the bow, taking careful aim at the demons heart, no need to be hasty and make mistakes, and infused it with her tainted powers. Even tainted, a miko's power could be lethal to a demon. Smirking she released the arrow, watching it fly across the clearing toward the unsuspecting demon. And it missed…

"Now, now," a voice said from behind her, "Don't be such a pest little one." Kikyo wheeled around, the demon was standing behind her, one hand clutching the top of her bow. His eye's narrowed, "I never liked witches, always medaling with things that aren't theirs." He sighed, blue eyes looking at her with such pity.

"Let go of my bow, demon," Kikyo demanded, taking a step back from the look just as much as from the demon. "I am a miko; it is my duty to keep balance! That child doesn't belong! She has my soul!" The demon didn't move, didn't respond in any seeable way. He just seemed to be waiting, calculating when the most opportune moment to act would come about.

Finally he moved, shattering her bow in two with a quick flick of his wrist. "What a pitiful creature you are," he whispered, taking another step toward her. In response Kikyo took another step back, fear started growing within her. How was this possible? She was a miko, the protector of the sacred jewel! But there was something about this demon, some instinct that told her that she was no match. Even Naraku couldn't make her feel this way… "It's time for you to rest little one," he whispered quietly, his blue eyes taking on an eerie glow, "Your time has long since been over."

Than he simply reached out his hand, a gentle brush against her forehead and the world began to fade. She tried to struggle, calling out to her soul stealers, fighting to maintain her link to the mortal realm. She wanted to live! She wanted...to...live... And than nothing, she had lost.

Daisuke smiled, watching as the orbs of souls floated away, finding peace in their own resting places after being freed from their forced enslavement, poor creature, to be created from bones and soil, to be forced to live with only a part of a soul, a part that held only anguish and hate. Finally, as the last soul escaped from its prison, the fake body collapsed, fading back into what it once was; bones and grave soil. The last soul swarmed a little, as if lost as to where to go, before quietly floating away in the directing that Raizen had taking the youngling.

A scream brought his attention back to the other youngling, the hanyou who was being controlled. Inuyasha had collapsed a few feet from him, apparently trying to reach him before Kikyo's release. His fists were clutched, grasping at his head. The boy was in pain. Sighing he walked toward the boy. "Rest now little one," he whispered gently, "The pain will be gone when you wake." Than he placed his hand on the hanyou's head, in a similar fashion to what he had done to Kikyo. Soon Inuyasha collapsed fully onto the ground, his face relaxing into slumber.

-

Kagome gasped, her gazed locked onto the sky. Souls, souls that she was sure had come from Kikyo, were drifting in the sky, floating lazily to their final resting place. Had the other demon done that? Had he killed Kikyo? Distracted, Kagome didn't see one soul coming through the trees until it had reached her, merging with her own soul to once again from a single soul. "What did he do?" she muttered quietly to herself.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer. Kagome had just barely resettled onto the root before Daisuke appeared, causing Kagome to jump. She hadn't even felt his approach! It was as if the man had just appeared out of thin air. Daisuke was grinning, his teeth flashing in the sunlight revealing dangerously sharp teeth. "Did you kill him?" she demanded, her eyes locking with his, the same crystal blue as her own.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "No, just gave him a well deserved beating, stupid pup, trying to hurt one of mine," he glared to the side, thinking back on the foolish hanyou, "and the undead one has been sent to rest." He sighed, his gaze drifting off to the side before turning back to Kagome. "You alright little one?" he asked, turning back to Kagome. She nodded hesitantly. "Good!" He eyed her curiously, than he said something that cast Kagome off the ship of simple confusion straight into the sea. "Wow your pretty! I can't wait to meet your mom!" than he grinned like a fool, seemingly going off into his own world.

"Wha-what?" Kagome stuttered, taking a step back from the obviously deranged youkai. Daisuke blinked, his attention once again returning to the young girl in front of him. "What?" he asked, "you don't know?" Just as he finished asking, Raizen quickly hit him upside the head.

"Obviously she doesn't know!" he growled, "not everyone is an obnoxious know-it-all like you, you wretched Chrono." than he turned to Kagome, fixing her with his red eyed gaze. "This fool may have changed his looks by the time you are born, but surely he must seem familiar in some way. Your sent obviously indicates you're his daughter."

With that Kagome promptly fainted.

"Will you look at that," Daisuke said, mildly shocked, "Never thought I'd see that happen…" Raizen's response to his friends comment was to simply snort, apparently it was possible to do the impossible; a Chrono could be surprised.

-

Koenma was having a bad day. Fist off, he had tons of paper work to do and the idiot orges weren't being any help. Second, all his spirit detectives were busy preparing for the rather important Dark Tournament, which meant he couldn't bother them for assignments, which in turn meant he had to find temporary replacements for them, replacements that were horrible incompetent. And thirdly, he had to deal with the Youkai Lord. Not a very pleasant experience. He would never understand that demon, it was strange enough that he would want access to the human world, but it was even stranger that he should want a human to have the ability to go to the demon world at will. The human would be dead within moments! He had said as much to the Lord and had nearly had his head ripped off for his trouble.

So here he was now stamp poised above the paper that would give one human a quick and painful death all for the pleasure of an extremely dangerous demon, a demon that his father had told him not to cross. But did his father mean to follow the Lord's instructions in even this? Koenma sighed; yes he was truly having a bad day, and let the stamp fall.

-

Kagome's head hurt. That was the first thing she was aware of as she gained consciousness. The second thing she was aware of was voices, voices that were both familiar and unfamiliar. "She's coming to," one voice said, a slightly harsh voice that reminded her of Yusuke.

"Really?" said the other cheerfully, "I would have never guessed!" Kagome groaned, that guy just sounded too cheerful for his own good. "Whoa there missy," said the cheerful voice as Kagome tried to sit up, "take your time to adjust." Nodding, than wincing at the pain that action caused, Kagome settled down to wait for her head to stop spinning, and for her vision to come back.

When her head had finally stopped having a party she was able to focus her vision on the two demons before. Locking gazes with the blue-eyed one she was suddenly reminded as to why her head hurt so much. Father… Staring at him she was able to make those connections. This man, this demon was her father, the same goofy smile, same hair and eyes but younger, so much younger. Daisuke grinned. "You alright little one?" he asked. Kagome merely nodded. 'Little one,' her father used to call her that all the time.

"Well," Daisuke said, jumping up to stand on his feet, "I guess we should start out with proper introductions." He smiled brightly, as if meeting his daughter that hadn't even been born yet, whose _mother_ hadn't even been born yet, was normal. "I'm Daisuke, your one day loving father, and this stone is Raizen your wonderful to-be uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He looked expectantly at Kagome, who hesitantly told him her name. This was weird, even for her. "Wonderful," he chirped, "Now to explain the basics. Raizen here is a Warlord demon, they're especially fun to annoy and extremely strong." During this little explanation Daisuke had to doge a hit to his head as Raizen retaliated being introduced as 'fun to annoy.' "And I'm a Chrono, which means you're a Chrono too, how fun for you!"

Kagome sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Yup, there was no doubt about it; this crazed fool was her father. Then she turned to him and asked a very important question, "What's a Chrono?" The result was instantaneous. Daisuke fell into a sitting position, the shocked look on his face almost comical, while Raizen burst into loud, gruff laughter.

"A demon that isn't a demon," Raizen replied as his laughter faded, "One who is here and yet nowhere. Chrono's power center on time and they are the guardians of balance. Miko's and priest's are descendants from past Chrono's who've married humans." Kagome blinked. Miko's and priest's, people of 'holy' power where really descended from demons?

Daisuke sighed, "I don't really want to get into a history lesson right now, and we haven't much time as it is. Though the miko who placed the curse upon your friend is dead the spell remains and I cannot reverse it. You need to return to your own time before he awakens. I'm sure that, if I do not survive to the time of your maturity, I would leave behind something to teach you and inform you of your ability. Ask your mother when you get home. For now all you need to know is that you're a Chrono and with that it is your responsibility to keep the balance," Kagome almost interrupted but stopped at Daisuke's sharp look, "In your own time. It's my job to deal with this time, it's time for you to go home and stay there. You're friend is cursed, and we can't change that, not here not now, maybe in your time, after the curse has had time to fade, but until then he will never cease to attack you until you have been killed. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded reluctantly. Daisuke's intense look was hard to ignore, and she knew, no matter how much she would like to deny it, that she couldn't help Inuyasha. She wasn't strong enough, she was never strong enough… "I understand," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Good girl," he said gently, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Don't you worry; I'll take good care of your friend." Kagome nodded, rubbing the tears form her eyes. He stood up, pulling Kagome into his hold. "I'll be back, Raizen, just going to see the little one off safely." The other demon nodded, leaning against a tree. Then they we're off, rushing off to the well.

"I want to say goodbye," Kagome muttered, her eyes watching the trees rush by. Daisuke nodded, there was time for that.

* * *

Wahoo! One more 'redone' chapter to go and I'll have finally caught up to myself. (Posted 01-18-09) Lol, so almost seven full pages, that's pretty good. Hope you enjoyed.

For those of you like Kikyo, heres a little explaination for her actions. Kikyo's soul is incomplete, and if you haven't noticed Kagome as a ridiculously high tolerance for forgiving idiots and not hatting people. So This is just my idea, the part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo kept was a part of soul that centered on hate and pain. Just my idea, and it fit with the story.

Thanks to those who've added me to their favorite and/or alert list. Believe it or not, but that's what actually gets me writing. Sometimes I just forget I'm writing a story, so alerts and reviews really help! Please review!


	7. Within the Shadows

Sora: Konnichi Wa minna-san. Gomen nasai for taking so long. I finally found a place (well story really) that has given me the information I need of the Dark Tournament. The story is Cry For Me My Destiny by Sukera. I just want to give credit where credit is due, for I haven't been able to find anything that was descriptive enough to help with my story.

Well enough with my babbling, on with the story!

* * *

Quote: "I see dumb people....they're everywhere...they walk around like everyone else...they don't even know that they're dumb."

unknown

* * *

Chapter 7: Within the Shadows

The first month had passed in a flurry of fights and shard hunter for Kagome. Inyasha had improved in the past few weeks and had become, more or less, his usual irritable self. Still, Kagome felt that something was wrong, different and out of place, than before.

"Hurry up, Kagome!" called Inuyasha as he waited on a raise on the path. Grinning Kagome nodded and dashed forward, now was not a time to worry about that. They had to gather as many jewel shards as they possibly could before the Dark Tournament.

Once Kagome had told Inuyasha about the Dark Tournament that was all he could talk about. For once he was the one who was begging to go back to her time. She had to remind him several times that no matter how soon they went back the Dark Tournament would not start sooner.

They soon caught up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, the child jumping onto Kagome's shoulder as they drew closer. "There is a village not far ahead. Perhaps we should stop for the night?" Miroku asked quietly as they resumed their march.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It is going to be night soon." Kagome looked ahead, peering into the distance at the tiny village. The sky was already darkening as the sun drifted further west, the tall trees of the forest casting long shadows upon the travelers.

With Miroku's infamous 'ominous cloud' they were able to find lodging in the village chief's hut (surprisingly his claims were actually true, a rat demon had taken to terrorizing the family).

It was past midnight when Kagome woke. The feeling that something was wrong had intensified from earlier that evening. Looking around she mentally checked off each friend as she saw them. Miroku was leaning against the wall opposite of the door, Sango was slumbering peacefully in her corner and Shippo was snuggled against her, moving slightly in his sleep. With those four accounted for she looked for her dear friend. He wasn't in the room, he probably preferred the forest tree's to the hut's floor.

Slowly she pulled herself free of her sleeping bag, using her training to be quiet as to not wake Shippo. As stealthy as a cat she crept past Sango's and Miroku's sleeping forms and out the door. She stood in the entrance, searching for Inuyasha's energy signal.

Following it she entered the forest. Something was wrong. This feeling wasn't like what had happened with Kikyo, it was different. . . it was darker and more forbidding. She quickened her pace to a run. The tall elegant trees blended together as she dashed by, trying to reach Inuyasha before something terrible happened.

As she drew closer to Inuyasha the light faded, as if she had suddenly entered a room with no windows and the door had shut behind her. The feeling of darkness increased drastically. This is the place. She slowed, searching the darkness for any sign of life. She found none.

"Inyasha?" She called out, her voice sounding weak in her ears. All that greeted her was silence. A silence so deafening that it tangible. Shivering, Kagome quickly continued. She had to find Inuyasha as soon as possible and get them out of there.

Wandering through that endless darkness Kagome began to lose hope, the feeling of the darkest evil pressing about her. She had lost track of time. Had morning come? Were Sango and Miroku awake and looking for them? Was Shippo still snuggled withing the folds of her sleeping bag dreaming of happy times? No! Kagome shook her head. Such thinking would only drag her down. Gazing back into the continuing night she pressed forward with renewed strength.

Finally, in the shadows ahead she heard a sound, a distant sound that was barely distinguishable. Kagome's heart quickened, Inuyasha! She stumbled forward, for somewhere along the way she had forgotten how to run in this dismal place.

"With you turned against her, Inuyasha there will be no one to stand in my way," a voiced hissed in the darkness. Kagome froze. That voice was so familiar and yet...so strange. Did she know this person? It wasn't Naraku. This aura was darker, more evil than even Naraku's could be. Gasping quietly, Kagome grabbed her chest, her heart beating like the wings of a caged bird. Taking a soft step forward she listened intently.

"That child is the only one who could defeat me and I will not let her!" The voice had taken on a poisonous edge. "Kikyo and Naraku had failed in controlling you. I will not. This curse shall be your bane. Without her you shall fail and without you she shall die." Kagome's eyes widened. Curse? Sesshomaru's words came back to her, like a clap of thunder.

He had been standing in front of the large ceiling high window, gazing out into the garden. "Yes, curse,"he sighed and looked to the child like woman who had become a sister. "I regret having to tell you this, we had hoped to find a cure to this curse before we found you. We did, but unfortunately the only cure we could find is to destroy the one who placed it on him. We haven't found any clues as to who this person is or where he is."

"So, I can't go near him or he'll try to kill me?" Kagome had asked quietly, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Sesshomaru nodded. Looking out the window she had muttered quietly to herself, "Destroy the one who cursed him."

Sesshomaru turned a fierce glared toward Kagome. "Don't even think about it! History must stay its course. Anything you did could and would destroy this world we live in. That is why we refuse to tell you what happened in the past. You would try to change and prevent things from happening, things that must happen!" He sighed and his eyes softened. "I only tell you this so you will be prepared. As soon as you find out Inuyasha has been cursed, run. Do not try to face the one who cursed him. Run. We need you here, Kagome, alive. Do not through you life away. This curse will not harm Inuyasha or your friends, but if you died they would feel the greatest pain of all. Losing you."

A tear fell down her face. She had promised Sesshomaru than that she would run, run as fast as she could. But it hurt so much. Choking back tears she turned and fled. She needed to tell Sango and Miroku. Shippo should know as well. The darkness pressed around her, trying to slow her down, knowing what its master wanted. Growing through her tears she surged forward. She would not let this vile magic keep her from telling her friends and getting safely home.

Her chest burned and her side ached, but she couldn't give up. Dashing in between the ancient trees she began to notice how the light was starting to penetrate the shadows. This gave her courage. Sesshomaru had told her the curse wouldn't take effect immediately. It was one of his ways to conceal himself and hid in the shadows.

The village came into view and Kagome gave the last bit of her strength to reach the little hut in which they were staying. Gasping for breath she burst through the cloth covered door. Startled Sango looked up from her position by the fire and Miroku who was sitting by Shippo. "Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, worry evident in her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked sadly at her dear friends, friends that she may never see again. Sighing softly she knelt down on the dirt floor and proceeded to explain about Inuyasha's curse. When it would take effect Inuyasha wouldn't be able to go within half a mile of Kagome, or he would lose himself and try to kill her.

Her friends faces change from curiosity, to fear for a friend, to worry. Sango gazed toward the open flap of the door. "Don't worry about us. You just get out of hear." She than turned her hunny brown gaze to Kagome. "Someday...someday we'll see each other. I promise." Miroku nodded in agreement, while Shippo cuddled into her stomach. "Take Kirara and go to the well. We'll explain to Inuaysha-kun."

Nodding, Kagome smiled. "I'm lucky to have such great friends." She wraped her arms around Shippo and murrmered her goodbye. Standing up she left the hut, followed by the small yellow neko-youkai.

Watching Kirara fade into the distance Miroku muttered, "Take care, Kagome-dono. Were counting on you."

* * *

An empty shell. That was what Kagome felt like. A hollow corpse that was walking around. She had known this would happen, but that didn't stop the hollow feeling from coming. This feeling that she had failed. For she had. She had failed to help her friend.

Sighing she pulled herself out of the well and shuffled to her house. The stars were unusually bright tonight. The moon was full, she would always hate the full moon because of this night.

Within the safety of her room, she aloud the tears that had threatened to fall from the beginning slid down her face. She had failed. Looking at the stars, avoiding the cursed moon, she vowed to herself, never again. I have failed now and that is enough. I will not fail again.

The next day she visited Sesshomaru. He hadn't been surprised to see her there, he had know that the time of Inuyasha's cursing was soon. When he had seen Kagome's stricken features he smiled gently and pulled out an envelope. "This if from Inuyasha, he said to give it to you at the right time. I believe this is that time."

Kagome excepted the letter, gazing at the letter with saddened eyes. Sliding a shaking finger through the sealed flap she opened the envelope and took the letter out. Slowly she unfolded the with paper. It read:

Dear Kagome,

It has been awhile since we have been able to see each other face to face, five-hundred years, in fact, for me. You don't need to worry about the others, none of them get terribly hurt, unless you count Sango-san nearly killing Miroku-kun for flirting with other women. You do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do. Don't lose sight of the true goal Kagome. Me, Wimpy Wolf and Sesshy's mate are all looking for a cure, so don't worry about that. Someday soon, I promise, we'll find that cure and I will be able to keep my promise to you, to protect you.

Your dear Friend (at least I hope I still am)

Inuyasha

Kagome smiled sadly. The letter didn't sound like the Inuyasha she new, but that was to be expected. It had been five-hundred years since she had last seen him. Besides, Minako, Sesshomaru's mate, must have made sure he was somewhat mature. No one could stop Inuyasha from calling Kouga a 'wimpy wolf'.

"When will the armor be ready," she asked softly, folding the letter and putting it in her backpack.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Two weeks time. For now we'll resume your training." Kagome nodded, her face set. "Right," she muttered. There would be no time for self-pity. This time was to prepare for the future. Squaring her shoulders, Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the dojo. She had a tournament to prepare for.

* * *

The peaceful morning of the forest was nothing but an allusion. Deep within the shadows of the tall trees thousands of youkai waited for the time to dock the ship. All were eager to see the bloodshed and torment that the Dark Tournament would bring.

Among these youaki a small group stood off to the side. Kuwabara, Kazuma walked nervously back and forth between the trees, gazing down the pathway. Kurama stood patiently, leaning against a tall oak. "Kuwabara-kun, glaring at the path won't make Yusuke get here any faster," Kurama said.

"Leave the baka alone, Kurama-san," Hiei said as he jumped out of the tree. "It's much quieter this way."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. When Hiei ignored him he turned back to pacing, with the added sound of his mumbling.

"Alright, everybody on the boat!" yelled a gandly old youkai as he looked down on the other youkai.

Kuwabara froze in horrified shock. "Wait!" he shouted, "Some of our teammates are missing!"

Laughter resounded through the small clearing. The youkai laughing amongst themselves. Some yelled out calling, "A human? What are pathetic humans doing here?"

"A team with humans?" they scoffed, "They wont even make it to the island!"

"Disgusting creatures!"

"What's with all the yelling?" asked a new voice. The youkai turned their black eyes to see who had spoken. Urameshi Yusuke stood grinning brightly wearing a pair of worn jeans and a red jackt, a light pack was thrown over his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late but this place wasn't easy to find."

"Is that our fifth fighter, Yusuke-kun?" Kurama asked, referring to the short figure that had come up beside Yusuke. He brushed off his yellow and white fighting outfit, it having replaced his pink school uniform.

The fighter was wearing a red fighting outfit. It was impossible to tell who he was, for he had a white cloth wrapped around his head, covering everything but his eyes. Yusuke nodded, "Yup, this is the Masked fighter."

"Detective," Hiei said walking up and eyeing him. Than without warning he unsheathed his sword and attacked. Yusuke wasted no time in reacting. Kuwabara gazed in shook, trying to follow their movements with his eyes. All he could see were flashes of red and black. The soon reappeared a distance away, Yusuke holding the flat of Hiei's sword between his forefinger and thumb. "I see you social skills haven't improved any. Yusuke joked, smiling. Turning away, Hiei sheathed his sword and smirked. Sighing, Kurama shook his head, smiling slightly at his teammates antics.

Giving a snort of laughter, Hiei walked toward the boat saying, "the Detective and I are the only ones needed to bet this tournament. Several youkai complained loudly, the implied insult infuriating them. They were far stronger than some pathetic human. Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders and followed the fire youkai onto the ship.

Yawning, Yusuke sat down and leaned against the ships railing. His eyes sagged and his head nodded. Soon he had fallen asleep, the long and hard training that Genkai had put him through finally catching up to him. The Masked fighter walked off to the side of their small group,

Kuwabara stared at Yusuke in horror. "How can he sleep on a ship full of youkai? He yelled, looking around fitfully. The youkai were milling about, sending dark glances in their direction.

Hiei stood to the side, glaring at the youkai around him. His right hand clenched the hilt of his sword. Luckily, or unluckily, for the other youkai a loud intercom burst on. It was the captain of the ship. The creaky voice explained one of the qualifications to getting to the island. Only one team would be able to compete in the Dark Tournament and to eliminate all those unworthy there would be a mini tournament on the ship. Each team would have their leader fight the other leaders, the victor would be the last one standing.

Marching up to Yusuke, Kuwabara grabbed him by his cloths and said, "That's you Urameshi!"shakinghim roughly "Come on! Wake up!" He continued to shake him until Kurama placed a restraining hand on his arm. Shaking his head, Kurama pointed to the arena. "Oh," was all he said. The Masked fighter had taken Yusuke's place in the ring.

Hiei watched with intense eyes. "Hn. Lets see what he can do." Kurama nodded in agreement, his green eyes shining with curiosity.

In the ring the Masked Fighter stood calm in the midst of his enemies. The youkai banded together, each wanting to get rid of the filthy human. At the sound of the bell they attacked. And the Masked fighter just stood there. In a flash of brilliant light the youkai were destroyed. He than turned from the arena and walked calmly back to his team.

The other youkai shouted angrly. "I'm not going to be beaten by a weak human," yelled a green skinned youkai.

"We shouldn't relie on others to win! We should each fight amongst ourselves to see who the true victor is!" Another yelled, much to the other youkai's pleasure. Snarling viscously they advanced.

Hiei smirked. "Much better," he muttered before unsheathing his sword. Kurama sighed, but pulled out his rose, this was better than just sitting around after all.

Each member of the Urameshi team took a section of the youkai to fight. Kuwabara charged clumsily towards the enemy. Having gotten his talent of fighting through street fights, Kuwabara had little to no trouble in defeating the low level youkai that attacked him.

Kurama had change the rose into his rosewhip and had started on his bunch of youkai. They were pitifully weak for being chosen as electives for the special team, what could they have possible done to earn that chance?

On his side of the boat Hiei was become frustrated. These youkai were far to weak! Hopefully those at the actual tournament would be more of a challenge. Cutting down the last youkai in his path he turned toward were the rest of the team was. Each were holding their own. When he turned back to his own fighting he heard Kuwabara yell something about Yusuke being attacked. Hiei sighed, it would not due to have the Detective killed before they even reached the island. He turned to help him when he stopped. Smirking slightly he turned back to his own youkai. The Detective didn't need any help.

Yusuke had jumped up and started attacking the youkai that had approached him. The youkai fell quickly beneath his fists. As he attacked Yusuke yelled, "Shut-up you stupid Grandma!"

When the fighting was over the others gathered around Yusuke, who was know laying on the ground. Kurama let out a soft chuckle, "He was asleep the whole time."

Kuwabara gave him a confused look, "But he was talking!"

"I think," Kurama replied, "he is reliving his training in his sleep. Quiet interesting really." He turned to look out at the ocean. "It seems we have arrived." In the distant, through the mist and gloom the shadowy outline of the Island could be seen.

A few minutes later the island's features could be made out clearly. It's tall mountains reaching out into the sky, covered in green, deadly forests. The boat slowly slide to a stop at the shadow covered dock. "Get Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun," Kurama said, walking toward the ramp with Hiei.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Kuwabara said, than quickly grabbed his friend and ran to catch up with the two youkai of their team.

* * *

A small tinkle of laughter drifted on the wind and a quiet voice said, "I forgot how funny Yusuke could be." The tall figure next to the smaller one shook his head.

"Well," said another, "at least his not as bad as the mute." A slap across his head was his answer from the younger of the four.

A louder laugh followed and he said, "You should know by now that Okaa-san hates you insulting Inuyasha-san!" Soft chuckles flowed quietly through the woods.

"Let us go. We need to prepare," said a colder, more mature voice and the others nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be fun isn't it, Shippo-chan?" asked the quiet voice from before.

Shippo laughed. "Of course! I get to be here! What could be more fun?" The girl laughed happily as the continued down the docks. Yes, this was going to be very fun.

* * *

Sora: well thats it for now. I hope seven pages is enough. I hope you enjoyed it! Some places may not be very good, i was having trouble writing certain things. I was have some minor writers block.

* * *

Reviews:

Candycorn Anime: thats okay. It's the same for me ; he he

Duzzie: what are you confused about? I'm trying to be very clear on certain things, but others I want to be, well kinda like secrets.

shadow-mistress: O.o no Yusuke and Kagome are not related. They're just really good friends

Leiko-chan: i know of the honorifics, and i have to wonder if you got your information from just other stories. The english translation doesn't use honorifics (sadly) and translations suck! In the Japanese people are very formal. That is were the use of honorifics come in. So the ones i use may be a little different. See my profile. But for a brief description: I have miroku use -dono because it is the closest to 'lord' or 'lady' and in the english translation that is what he calls woman. He also uses honorifics for guys because its very insulting to not use a honorific unless you earned the right to. See the blank: on my profile. That is the same reason why i have inuyasha, shippo and kagome use honorifics. The honorific -san can also be used for enemies. And i guess i did slip on sango calling miroku 'houshi-sama' oh well. So just go look at my profile for a better description. I thank you for your review and hope that you wont mind me continuing to use the honorifics like i have been.

Cute Miko: Thanks, im glad you think my story's cool

IcyBetrayal: hehe ; sorry about the vague ears, There not inu or kistune, they are elven like ears. Like Jin's, kinda.

Shera of the Flame: O.o who does kags dad remind you of? In all honesty im trying to make her dad as original as possible. ;

Yusuke's Angel: Thanks!

to crazy to sleep: O.o no sleep? How sad! I love sleep! (Though i never get enough. Dang orchestra, making me get up early!)

psychopyro16: thanks! They do make a cute couple don't they?

Miki: hehe ; I'll try to be more descriptive. I have been sorely lacking in that department.

KitsuneKit7: Daisuke is kawaii! Thanks, though theres no fluff in this chappy uu but there will be sometime in the future! And its good that you still have some of your brain! I lost mine somwhere ;

Kagome1015: Sorry for not updating soon. I've had some major writers blocks for this chapter and i had to find information uu way to much stuff

fireangel: they never went home (well kagomes mom didn't notice till after kagome went to sesshomarus and he lives in makai (demon world.......did i spell that right?)) before leaving for the tournament. So you cant see the reactions just yet!

vampe freak: hehe...sorry! Ill try to write sooner!

kogas-mate05: Yey! ...O.o i don't know...........mystery.. I just have a head full of ideas for mysteries about this story! Well..I'll probably forget them soon. UU; i have a horrible memory. But this story will continue!

iyfanatic: ill update soon! (At least i hope i will)

chinadoll27: Thanks a bunch!

spice of Inu-Yasha: ? O.o ....KNIFE! GIMME GIMME GIMME! im not afraid of death! For i am (dramatic music) the cousin of Shinegami! Bwahahahahaha! me and my friends give each other names. My cousin got the name Duo from Gundam Wing and he's the 'god of death' or shinegami.

Twilight Fox Angel: ......sorry you have to wait a long time to find out what Atsuko and Mia have to say! ; you'll have to wait till after the tournament to be exact.

angel-demoness7: thanks! I updated! (Though its very late u.u)

Kill-all-flamers210: i dont think their dead. I haven't read or seen anything that would suggest that. i dont know yusuke's dads name, if i've heard it i've obviously forgotten it. oh well this is my story so i'll live! ;

Angel452: i cant tell you what will happen next, you have to read to find out! the dark tournament...read when i put the chappy up! ...; just read to find out. i cant say it'll ruin the story!

well, thank you all for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Later


	8. for those who like this story

Hello people who care a crap about this story! Sorry for the incredibly long time it is taking me to up date; I have my reasons none of which you need to know, as you don't know me. It will take me a while longer to actually get chapters up, I'm dealing with college junk right now and I need some time for my brain to rebut from all the finals I just got done taking.

Because it has been so long since I have last updated, my satisfaction with my story is ridiculously low. As such I will be rewriting all the chapters, the general plot will not be changed, but the chapters will be different. I'm going back to fix holes and build a better background. I would also like to note that I will not be writing the actual Dark Tournament battles. This is because I am lazy and I don't really remember the exact way those battles happened, but never fear! Instead I will be writing of events that happen at the same time as those battles.

Please be patient and thanks for listening to be blather on. Wish me luck! Hopefully I'll be able to get these chapters out by the end of summer.


End file.
